Lyn
, Lindis |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias =Lyn |jap_alias = , Lin |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives = Hausen (Grandfather) Lyndis (Grandmother) Lundgren (Granduncle) Hassar (Father) † Madelyn (Mother) † |game =Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Fire Emblem Awakening (DLC) Fire Emblem Heroes Fire Emblem Warriors |firstseen =Prologue: A Girl from the Plains (The Blazing Blade) Xenologue 1: Champions of Yore 1 (Awakening) |class =Lord (FE7 & FEW) Swordmaster (Awakening) |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Makiko Omoto English Wendee Lee (Heroes, Warriors) Lani Minella (SSBB, SSB4) }} Lyndis, commonly known as Lyn, is one of the three main characters of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade, although she is not mentioned in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. She is 15 years old in her story, and 16 years old in Eliwood's and Hector's stories (although in the North American localizations, she states that she is 18 and 19 respectively). Profile Before The Blazing Blade Born in the Sacean Plains, Lyn is named after her maternal grandmother. Her parents, Hassar, chieftain of the Lorca tribe, and Madelyn, daughter of Lord Hausen of Caelin, were killed by bandits before the beginning of The Blazing Blade, with most of the Lorca tribe sharing their fate. Those who survived staunchly refused to follow Lyn's leadership, purely on the grounds that she is a woman. Lyn’s Story Living a solitary life on the plains, Lyn chances upon Mark lying on the ground outside her abode in the prologue. Lyn nurses him/her back to health and decides to follow him/her in the interest of training her sword skills and avenging her tribe. Deciding to stop by a nearby town to resupply in Chapter 1, Lyn is confronted by a horde of mercenaries led by the brigand Zugu. These enemies are quickly disposed of by Lyn with the aid of Sain and Kent, knights of Caelin. They inform her that she is the granddaughter of Lord Hausen, the Marquess of Caelin, and that he wants to welcome her into his home. Lyn agrees to return to her grandfather and joins them. Along the way, she saves an old priest serving a shrine that was attacked by local ruffians led by the arrogant Mercenary Glass in Chapter 2. In gratitude, the priest allows Lyn to lay her hands upon the Mani Katti, a sacred weapon that rests within the shrine. As it turns out, she is the only person who can draw the legendary sword, and the priest urges her to take it with her. On their quest to retake Caelin, the party encounters various allies that would later assist Lyn on her journey alongside Eliwood and Hector. Eventually in Kathelet in Chapter 7, they meet two mysterious children, Ninian and Nils, who are pursued by the renowned Black Fang. On Ninian's behest, the group heads to an abandoned castle in Chapter 7x to retrieve her lost keepsake. The siblings are then allowed to accompany the party as their mysterious powers could lend aid to their journey. On the way to Caelin, Lyn learns that her grandfather is being poisoned by her granduncle, the power hungry Lundgren, who desires to succeed his brother by unscrupulous means. Upon reaching Castle Caelin in Chapter 10, Lyn and her allies defeat Lundgren's forces and the greedy general in a final battle. Following this, Lyn and her grandfather meet for the first time. Although Hausen initially responds to Lyn's entrance with a plea for her to leave him to die, upon hearing her name, he urges her to draw close to allow him to see her face. On recognising his daughter Madelyn on Lyn's face, he breaks down and embraces her. Though Hausen is in a considerably weakened state, Lyn manages to convince him to keep fighting to stay alive so that the two may live together and learn more about each other. Lyn then remains with him at Castle Caelin, although her heart is still very much knotted firmly with the plains she has left behind her. Eliwood and Hector’s Story One year later, Caelin is assaulted by Laus's forces, led by the fleeing Darin in Chapter 15E/16H. Lyn is forced to flee from the castle with her loyal vassals while Hausen overlooks the fall of Caelin. Hiding out in the forest, Lyn and a few retainers plan their assault when her Lord friend, Eliwood, and his friend, Hector, appear. Florina volunteers to hail them and plead for assistance. Darin's archers attempt to shoot her down, causing her to lose her balance and fall. Luckily, Eliwood manages to save her. It is later revealed in Hector's story that Hector is the one who had saved both Florina and her pegasus from their fall. Florina guides the pair to Lyn, and together the three lords reclaim Caelin. Afterwards, since Eliwood had saved Ninian and convinced the other Lycian territories to remain neutral in the conflict a year before, Lyn, feeling that she is in his debt, resolves to aid the lord by joining with their forces. Shortly before the final battle against Nergal and his Morph constructs, Athos bequeathes the Sol Katti to Lyn, noting that while it is not a legendary weapon, it is nevertheless imbued with tremendous power. In the aftermath of the battle, Lyn abdicates Caelin's rule to Ostia after her grandfather's death, choosing to retire to the Sacaen plains alone. Depending on her supports, Lyn has several alternative endings. She can return to the Sacaen plains with her lover Kent or friend Florina. She can also wed either Eliwood or Hector, becoming the mother of Roy or Lilina respectively. Her final option is to become the wife of Rath and become the mother of Sue. Personality From her humble origins in the plains, Lyn has been noted to be a determined, deep, caring, and kind-hearted soul who tries hard to reach her goals and believes that she can achieve her goals. She rarely thinks ill of others and, despite the circumstances, always remains optimistic. However, due to the massacre of the Lorca tribe by the Taliver Bandits, she harbours a great hatred towards all bandits and pirates, refusing to be associated with them. So great is her hatred, Lyn's initial motivation for her travels is to become stronger in order to retaliate against the bandits to avenge her people. She is not entirely intractable, however, as she does show tolerance towards these people depending on the situation, although she is understandably slow to trust them. She has pride in her Sacae heritage, and is not willing to tolerate when that is insulted. As a lady of the Sacae plains, she never lies. Additionally, since she was brought up outside of the palaces of Lycia, she knows little of noble manners and customs. This does not mean she is savage, though, and Lyn is very friendly and polite to those around her. She has a strong sense of justice and is very persistent. Lyn is also known for her serene, trustworthy demeanour, one that has earned her the friendship and trust of many of her friends, including even more austere individuals like Rath. Though kind to her allies, Lyn will not hesitate to kill anyone who attempts to harm or have harmed her friends. This alone showcases Lyn's bravery and devotion towards her loved ones. Lyn has also been portrayed to be a staunch believer in equality between the two genders. She is strong and often slightly offended when anyone underestimates her because of her gender. This is revealed through her supports with some male characters, where she is quick to anger each time she assumes that they are underestimating her physical ability on the grounds that she is a woman. This is arguably the result of, or at least accentuated by, the fact that the Lorca survivors refused to follow her because of her gender. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Description: ''A young girl from the Lorca tribe. Stouthearted and kind. Base Stats Lyn's Story Eliwood’s/Hector’s Story *Note: These will be her default stats if either A) she is below Level 4, or B) the character did not transfer over Lyn's story data. *'' The gem carried is dependent on the funds rating in Lyn's Story. Let X be the sum of Gold and worth in Gold of all items earned in Lyn's Story. If X < 20,000G , then Lyn starts with no gem. If 20,000G ≤ X < 30,000G , then Lyn starts with Red Gem. If 30,000G ≤ X < 33,000G , then Lyn starts with Blue Gem. If 33,000G ≤ X , then Lyn starts with White Gem. Growth Rates |70% |40% |60% |60% |55% |20% |30% |} Promotion Gains D }} Supports *Eliwood *Hector *Florina *Rath *Kent *Wil *Wallace Overview While Lyn possesses good availability, her combat is quite situational. Lyn is based on the Myrmidon class line, and thus, she is unfortunately Sword locked. Being Sword locked means that she lacks 1-2 range attacks, which are quite common among enemies. Lyn has some of the worst defenses in the game and while Lyn does have good Speed and Luck, lances are quite common in ''The Blazing Blade, and she'll lose hit and evasion from engaging them, due to the Weapon Triangle, as well as losing Attack power(-15% hit and evasion and -1dmg, except when using a reaver weapon at disadvantage which would be -30% hit and evasion and -2 dmg). Lyn also has significant strength issues. Her base Strength is really low and with her 40% growth it takes a long while for her to start killing enemies with a double attack. Due to her sword lock, in Eliwood/Hector's story she reaches only 10 attack at base with an Iron Sword while most other swords will weight her down. Other sword options which give her better attack power while remaining her speed at a high level are her personal weapon, the Mani Katti, thanks to higher crit, more might and effective damage, or the Killing Edge which comes with Guy, which is also demanded by many other sword wielding units and thus should only be given to Lyn if you don't see better uses for it. While her Mani Katti sword is useful, it suffers from Weapon Triangle disadvantage, as most Mid game enemies will use Lances. As you will usually want to use it against Lance-wielding enemies, it will actually get its Might penalty increased, as the Weapon Triangle affects effective weapons' might before factoring in the "effective against" multiplier. It also does not help that in The Blazing Blade, the "effective against" multiplier is only 2x, instead of 3x, which hampers the weapon's usefulness even more. Unlike Eliwood, who has similar issues of lacking strength and defensive stats at base, Lyn actually has the opportunity to gain a few level ups during her own story. Since the enemies there are considerable weaker than in the main stories, it's easy for Lyn to accumulate a few levels, even without actively feeding kills to her, what can give her bases a well-needed boost and makes using her during the early game of Hector's/Eliwood's tale a lot easier. It's not smart to feed her the majority of the available experience during her story though, since the Advantage of a Lyn around level 15 at the end of Lyn's story is much lower than the advantage of a high level Florina, a Paladin Sain or Kent or an early promotable Lucius or Erk. Lyn's promotion is very weak compared to Eliwood's, as both need a Heaven Seal to promote around Chapter 24. Eliwood gains +2 Movement, a mount for rescuing and D rank lances upon promotion. Lyn only gains +1 Movement and D rank bows upon promotion. Also note that while her class gets treated like the Swordmaster class in many ways (Lyn is also capable of wielding the Wo Dao and suffers effective damage from the Swordslayer), unlike a Swordmaster, she does not gain the +15% Critical bonus on promotion. Because of this, the only way to do so is with a proper support as her Critical will increase by 15% at the most. These issues usually make Lyn a less attractive and useful target for the Heaven Seal than Eliwood, despite the following chapters fielding numerous enemy Wyvern Riders who are excellent targets to train Lyns bow rank and her promotion would give Lyn a overdue boost to her defensive stats, especially by giving her +5 resistance which greatly increases her performance against most upcoming magic users, since their low defense makes it possible for a promoted Lyn to oneround them. At least her access to bows allows her to use decent weapons to attack at 2 range and fight enemies through indoor walls, unlike the obtainable Swordmasters who'd otherwisely outperform her due to earlier promotion and the crit bonus, but are forced to use the Light Brand as only sword with a 2 ranged attack, which is heavily nerfed when used for ranged attacks and targets resistance, both being a big hindrance when fighting the lategame magic users. Compared to Hector's promotion during Eliwood's tale on the other hand, Lyn got inferior weapon types, but +1 additional move, making it seemingly more reasonable to promote her first, especially since she can be carried around by most promoted mounted units after her own promotion, while Hector's Con gets increased to the point where barely any unit can rescue him. However, generally speaking it is easier to avoid using Lyn in the first place instead of forcing Hector to walk around at level 20 assuming you want to use him, since Hector is a better unit than Lyn in almost every regard. Overall, unless you are dead set on using Lyn, the first Heaven Seal should go to either Hector or Eliwood. With all these factors considered, while not the bottom of the barrel, Lyn is a unit that has a lot of trouble excelling in the battlefield despite her good starting Speed and great growths, because she is completely outclassed by other units that can do her job better such as Raven. Still, training her to a high enough level together with the other lords enables the player to access the Linus' version of Four-Fanged Offense and she also is force deployed on a few chapters, the final chapter being one of them. ''Fire Emblem Awakening Base Stats |-|SpotPass= |-|DLC= ''*''Enemy only; joins unequipped Overall SpotPass Lyn is a perfect way to get a ready-to-go version of Lon'qu with little work needed. Because Lyn is already at level 18 upon recruitment, she can instantly reclass into any gender-permitting class. If looking to further develop Lyn, then you could put her through the Paladin and General Lines to learn Aegis and Pavise. Additionally, Lyn should be put through the Dark Flier class to learn Galeforce for easy map-clearing and to accelerate training. The Mercenary class also provides the useful Armsthrift skill to keep weapons in pristine condition, reducing the need to buy new weapons to replace broken ones or further preserve the usage of Legendary Weapons. Overall, Lyn is already a good unit out of the box, but can become even more powerful with a few more skills. DLC Lyn starts off at a lower level than SpotPass Lyn, but due to her same growth rates, she can exceed SpotPass Lyn in the long run. The only main advantage DLC Lyn has over SpotPass is access to Zeal which SpotPass Lyn cannot acquire. However, Zeal's 5 point Critical Hit boots is minor in the grand scheme of the many other skills for her to obtain, but nevertheless useful in generating Critical Hits. Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Lady of the Plains :''A woman who grew up on the plains before learning she is a noble of Caelin. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Sword |Skill= Sol Katti Night Sky }} Skills Weapon Weapon Refinements ;Sol Katti Special Passive Overall Base Set Lyn is fairly typical for a Red Sword unit using her high Spd to compete with other sword users in the dominant tiers. However, she is lacking in Atk compared to her many competitors and is more balanced everywhere save for an interestingly decent Res stat, allowing her to resist Ploy skills and perhaps run them herself. Lyn functions like Ayra or Mia since Sol Katti has a Desperation 2 effect which is fairly typical of units of that type, but this freed her Skill B for some unique effects that her competitors cannot. This was later boosted by the Sol Katti's Refine which made it into Desperation 3 and if refined with its Effect, it now has a Brash Assault effect, guaranteeing a follow up and brave follow when under 75%. Lyn's kit otherwise is fairly unimpressive. Galeforce works well given her high speed, but she lacks the stats to effectively utilize it. Defiant Attack did sync well with her initial Sol Katti effect but fell out of favor for other skills with similar effects with less HP risks and better synergy with the Refined Sol Katti. Finally Spur Speed is a subpar Skill C but can be replaced by better skills. Lyn is outclassed by many other Red Sword units in various specialties, but Lyn does have flexibility that they do not have. This makes her the least straightforward to deal with an requires careful planning depending on what type of build she is running. Counters Her low attack makes her vulnerable to Steady Breath users as she inflicts small damage only for a huge Special attack from them in retaliation. Given her reliance on buffs, any sort of debuffer stops her dead in her tracks, including Gunnthrá whose Chilling Seal will target her usually lower Def stat. Otherwise, normal Blue counters, both bulky and magical, dispatch Lyn with little effort. Skill Inheritance Options Lyn should maintain her Effect Refine Sol Katti as its built in Desperation/Brash Assault are a great combination together. Brazen Atk/Spd sync well with her need to be damaged while Wrath accelerates her cooldowns. If on a budget, Swordbreaker allows her to take out her rivals. Her Skill C is flexible, but she wants to debuff her enemies so they deal less damage to her when they duel. Taking either the Attack or Defense version of Smoke, Threaten, or Ploy are solid options for most of her targets in battle. |-|Bridal Blessings= ;Bride of the Plains :Noblewoman of Caelin. Eager to win the bridal tournament and nab the prize bouquet. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Staff |Skill= Swift-Winds Balm Rehabilitate }} Skills Weapon Weapon Refinements ;Candlelight+ Assist Special Passive |-|Brave Heroes= ;Brave Lady :A woman who grew up on the plains. Uses a bow like her father, Hassar. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Bow |Skill= Mulagir Dragon Gaze }} Skills Weapon Special Passive Overall Base Set Brave Lyn is widely considered and remembered as the first true Meta defining character of Heroes. She was the first Bow Cavalry unit introduced in the game and entered with great offensive stats on top of her huge movement range plus attack range from her bow, Mulagir which negates buffs, depowering common buff mages at the time. Her special unique skill Sacae's Blessing further makes her dangerous as she can deal with any unit with Distant Counter skills in their kit or weapons as it negates their ability to counterattack at range, effectively shutting down many powerful units like Fjorm, Hector, and Ryoma. This on top of Swift Sparrow solidified Lyn as a powerful player turn character. To give her some form of suvivability, she has Attack Smoke for her Skill C, which allows her to weaken enemy Atk that she cannot finish off, removing some of the threat of their damage the next turn if she is unprotected. For the most part, Brave Lyn is among the few units of Heroes that requires little if any outside skills to be viable in the current Heroes metagame. Brave Lyn was particularly strong due to a lack of strong counters and a small Hero pool at the time. Over the years, many new units have been introduced who can deal with her, but Brave Lyn remains a strong unit overall. Counters Given that she was one of four free units that could be chosen for the Brave Heroes events, she is a fairly common unit found in Arena teams. Brave Lyn is best dealt with by Dragon Units, especially those with Lightning Breath+ and Expiration Robins whose counterattack ability cannot be negated, though Myrrh without an Iote's Shield would be an exception to this. While powerful during her turn of action, she is at her weakest during the enemy phase and can be downed easily by most physical attacks so units with high enough defense and decent enough speed can limit her damage during her turn and return the favor. Raventome users with high defense, such as Male Robin, or Lyon also help to counter her if they run Triangle Adept 3. If they can initiate on her, Brave Weapons work well on ploughing through her defensive stats. Lastly any form of Anti-Cavalry weapon shreds through her low defenses, especially Refined Keen Wolf tomes which negate any bonuses she receives and deals effective damage. Skill Inheritance Options Brave Lyn's base kit is strong enough that she does not need much outside investments. Brave Bow+ is a fairly common skill inherit as it further solidify's her Player Turn offense, allowing her to double and some times even quad attack a majority of the characters in game. ATK Smoke 3 is perfectly fine on her skill set, but can be replaced with other skills like SPD Smoke 3 to increase her offensive prowess. Alternatively Hone Cavalry gives her some utility to assist her allies who are also buffing her. Lastly Reposition is the go to Cavalry Support skill and Brave Lyn is no different in taking that skill over any other Support. |-|Love Abounds= ;Wind's Embrace :A noble of Caelin whose full name is Lyndis. She hopes that her gifts express all of the feelings she normally doesn't put into words. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Tome |Skill= Blue Gift+ Ardent Sacrifice }} Skills Weapon Weapon Refinements ;Blue Gift+ Assist Passive |-|Legendary Heroes= ;Lady of the Wind :Noblewoman of Caelin whose true name is Lyndis. Legends say she once secretly helped save a continent from disaster. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Base Stats Rarity: ★★★★★ Skills Weapon Assist Passive ''Fire Emblem Warriors Supports *Corrin *Lianna *Celica *Takumi *Xander *Marth *Tiki *Chrom *Robin *Anna *Navarre Quotes ''The Blazing Blade :Lyndis/The Blazing Blade Quotes ''Heroes'' :Lyndis/Heroes Quotes ''Warriors'' :Lyndis/Warriors Quotes Possible Endings ; Noblewoman of Sacae : "Lyn entrusted Caelin's rule to Ostia and returned to the plains of her birth. She often thinks fondly on the people of Caelin." ; Lyn and Florina : "When her grandfather died, Lyn asked that Caelin be taken under Ostian protection. She set out for Sacae with her friend Florina. Though Florina returned to Ilia, their friendship lasted forever." ; Lyn and Rath : "When her grandfather died, Lyn asked that Caelin be taken under Ostian protection. She set out for Sacae, where she was reunited with Rath of the Kutolah. They had a daughter and lived happily in the plains." ; Lyn and Kent : "When her grandfather died, Lyn asked that Caelin be taken under Ostian protection. She set out for Sacae with her former vassal and new love, Kent. The people of Caelin gave them their blessings." ; Lyn and Eliwood : "The marquess of Pherae and the princess of Caelin were wed after the conflict. All of Lycia was in an uproar, but none could sunder their bond of love. They have a son named Roy, who will become a great hero." ; Lyn and Hector : "Hector succeeded the throne as the marquess of Ostia, but the pain of his brother’s death weighed heavily on him. His beloved Lyn gave him comfort and helped him become an enlightened leader." Non-canon Appearances Super Smash Bros series Lyn first appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and has made subsequent appearances in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. In all three appearances, she has taken on the role of an Assist Trophy. When deployed, she attacks whichever opponent is closest to her. The blade she wields appears to be the Mani Katti due to the fact that it is a katana. She is credited as one of the most powerful Assist Trophies in the game because her attack executes quickly, is hard to dodge, and has an extremely hard knockback that can instantly KO most characters at low percentages. Quotes I'll handle this; When summoned. Prepare yourself; When summoned. (Sighs); When readying her attack. Hm; When readying her attack. Taste my blade!; When attacking. Shyaa!; When attacking. Brawl Trophy Profile 3DS Trophy Profile Wii U Trophy Profile Sticker Info Fire Emblem Awakening Lyn appears as a DLC character from the first Xenologue, Champions of Yore 1. At the end of the Xenologue Smash Brethern 3, she is recruitable as one of the Einherjar. When she meets Robin, she is quite convinced that she is in fact meeting her old friend, her own tactician, due to the similarities between the two (Amnesia, unusual strategies that save people's lives), and the player can choose to either confirm or deny her allegations. In this regard, she can either be literally be talking to the Avatar, or metaphorically remembering the players themselves, who controlled Mark by playing the original The Blazing Blade. Regardless of decisions made, Lyn decides to join the Avatar, and can thus be recruited. She also appears as a SpotPass character, accompanied by her friends and allies. Fire Emblem Warriors Lyn appears as an unlockable character from the fourth History Mode map, Noble Lady of Caelin, which is unlocked after clearing Story Mode. The History Mode map native to her is a slightly abridged recreation of the same chapter from The Blazing Blade, with the roles of Mark, Eliwood, Hector, Florina, and Bauker are given to Robin, Marth, Chrom, Caeda and Validar due to their absence in Warriors. After saving the castle from Validar's control by clearing the titular-named boss battle, Lyn then decides to join Marth and Chrom's ranks, where she soon runs into Robin and starts noting the similarities he has to her tactician. Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Lyndis is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * * * * * * * * * * * Etymology Lyndis' nickname, "Lyn", is a Welsh baby boy's that means "Lake" or "Pool". Lyn also means "Lightning" in Danish and Norwegian, possibly meaning her swift swordsmanship. Her full name "Lyndis", is a combination of "Lyn" and the Old Norse suffix "Dis" which means "Lady" or "Woman" and was used to promote female deities of fertility, primary use as suffixes on male only names, like "Frey" and "Thor", making "Freydis" and "Thordis". The romanization of her Japanese nickname "Lin" is Chinese for "Forest", "Fine Jade", and "Gem". Trivia *The units in the battle with Lyn as a SpotPass character in Fire Emblem Awakening could represent some of the allies in her story from The Blazing Blade: **2 Paladins (Sain and Kent) **1 Falcon Knight (Florina) **1 Sniper (Wil) **1 Warrior (Dorcas) **1 Bow Knight (Rath) **1 Trickster (Matthew) **1 War Monk (Lucius) **1 General (Wallace) *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, it is said that Lyndis is 15 years old, but in the Prologue of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade, she tells Mark that she is 18. This is likely due to a minor oversight in consistency of translation, due to her age being 15 in the Japanese version but 18 in the NA version. Her age in the North American version was likely changed to make the marriage aspect at the end of the game less awkward for western players. *Lyn ranks 1st place as the most popular heroine and the winner for females of the Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends poll held on the official site. **Lyn also is the most voted character overall ranking at #1 with 49,917 votes. *The "Choose Your Legends" Lyn is the first mounted archer in Fire Emblem Heroes. *Mentioned by Serra in her B support with Sain, Lyn canonically has a terrible fashion sense. However, coming from Serra (who has a notoriously strange fashion sense herself) this may not be an accurate assessment. *In Hector's story, obtaining an A support between Lyn and Hector unlocks a few new extra scenes, including one during the Battle Preparations chapter (31x) where Hector will state that he's lost his heart to Lyn; this is the only way to unlock song 81, "Respite in Battle," in the sound room. *Lyn shares her English voice actress, Wendee Lee, with Veronica, Maria and Sophia in Heroes. *In Heroes, the Wind’s Embrace version of Lyn is the first variant of Lyn which was not drawn by Yamada Kotaro. This and her Legendary Hero version are instead drawn by Sachiko Wada, who designed her original artwork in The Blazing Blade. *Her official artwork in The Blazing Blade depicts Lyn in her personal version of the Lord class while wielding the Mani Katti, as does her standard incarnation in Heroes. *Her Bride Class artwork in Heroes depicts her wielding a Candlelight Staff. *In Warriors, Lyn is depicted wielding the updated Sol Katti. *In Heroes, Lyn's Brave Lady artwork depicts her in the Nomadic Trooper class, whereas her Lady of the Wind artwork depicts her as a Sacaen Sniper. Both versions wield a variant of the Mulagir Bow. **Not counting Durandal in The Blazing Blade beta, this is the first game Lyn has officially wielded one of the Eight Legendary Weapons of Elibe. *Lyn is currently tied with Lucina for having five variations in Heroes: Blazing Blade Lyn, Bridal Lyn, Brave Heroes Lyn, Valentines Lyn, and Legendary Hero Lyn. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Characters Category:Female Characters